


Nexus

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy had only been back at shield for a few days when she got an Alert from an old contact Nexus He had gotten himself into a bit of a bind and needed a way out. What will happen to him if she decides to help?Mostly Canon Compliant Bridges off from the end 4x08Bobbi and Hunter will show up eventuallyNote: Nexus is an Orignal Charater
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson





	Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often updates will come

Profile: Nexus  
Name: Benjamin Carter  
Age: 19  
Family: Unknown  
Location: Chicago  
Description: An Engineer in Chicago that has most liked seen sensitive information while repairing equipment for many rising tide members. Codename is Nexus and started repairing things about 4 years ago. 

Daisy had only been back at shield for a few days and it felt like home her issues were not suddenly cured but it was nice to be back with her friends no family. Out of habit, she checked some of the rising tide channels mostly normal chatter with the exemption that people appeared to be mad at some engineer so stealing data or something. She did not really know but felt bad for the guy that was kind of like a death sentence in the community. After Checking the channels, she opened her email to find an encoded email only slightly strange. She decrypted the email quickly noting that the encoding was not done by a hacker once she had the email opened, she Realized who the engineer was, Nexus. Her heart dropped she did not really know Nexus but knew enough that if he was asking for her help something was seriously wrong. I mean for most people they would just leave the community smash all their devices pack up and leave the town probably finding a more legal job, but she knew Nexus at least enough to say that was not an option.

Ben Had been working in the hacking community for years at this point it was the only way to make ends meet I mean who would want to employ a 19-year-old orphan who was living on and off the streets regardless of the fact he was working on his Ph.D. Nexus was his logical step until he figured his life out. It was a bit peaceful working on electronics e had a routine at this point Study from 8 am to 3 pm work at the 24-hour computer repair store 4 pm-midnight business was slow after 6 pm so been had time to work on Nexus Projects then head back to his crappy apartment to sleep and repeat. Even with Nexus projects, he could barely make ends meet. So, when someone high up in the hacking community accused him of copying data that was unbelievably bad. He would have just left the city and gone somewhere else, but he had not the time or resources to disappear. That left him with very little options and zero time. 

Daisy had met Nexus a couple of times so coming to her to help was not totally out of the blew but what he said after that was. She was expecting him to ask for help regaining his status in the community but instead, he asked for held disappearing. He named a place and time to meet stating that he would only be there for 20 minutes if she did not show up. The meeting was in two days. Two days to convince the team that she could go help him. She looked up the meeting spot a college campus that is curious.  
Contacting Skynet had been his last option, but the rest had fallen through so there he was typing out an email to someone he had met three times asking for help. This was a stupid decision he would regret that, but he didn’t really have a choice he encoded the email and sent it away.


End file.
